


Been Here Before

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Waiting on news is the hardest part...... (not that great at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically in my world there isn't a White family.

I have been here before she thinks. This stupid hospital sitting and waiting for news. And she hates it. Why is it always her family. Only the last time it was Aaron who was fighting for his life.

Liv looks across the waiting room to see Chas with her arms around Aaron who is sat there in some sort of stunned silence with tears rolling down his face. She moves her attention to the left of them where Victoria is sat openly crying with Adam telling her it will be okay. He doesn't know that she thinks bitterly. 

At that moment she is shaken from her thoughts when she hears an "oh pet" and suddenly she is being hugged by Diane, that's when she realises she's been crying too. 

Suddenly Aaron is on his feet "I can't do this, I need to leave." And Liv erupts taking everyone by surprise "Unless your going to the wreck of that car to pull out an engagement ring....." She pauses and looks at the ring on Aaron's finger "You had better sit back down and wait. You're not the one who had to sit here like this before waiting to hear news on her brother that you don't know if it will be good or bad news and now I am here again waiting to hear about my brother and not knowing if he will be okay." She knows she's rambling and she glances around the room at everyone all of whom are just staring at her.

Aaron moves forward quickly and pulls her into his arms "I am so sorry Liv I never even thought of it like that." She wraps her arms around him and sobs and he cries into the top of her head. Both of them needing him to be okay. Liv leans back and looks at Vic "I might not tell him enough or ever but I do love him and he is my brother." Vic manages a smile and she hears Diane say "Oh pet he knows that you don't have to doubt that." She sighs in relief and then Aaron says "and you can tell him that when he wakes up cos he's a fighter this won't beat him."

"Family of Robert Sugden" makes them all turn around. "That's us" Liv hears Diane say the only one brave enough to speak "How is he?". Liv hears a lot of things she doesn't understand with a mix of internal injuries, bruised lung, fractured wrist but its the head injury they really have to worry about. "Mr Sugden is in a coma from the blow he received to the head now we are monitoring this but the next 48 hours are critical. The crash caused a lot of damage so its wait and see at the moment." Everyone tries to take in what they are being told but there is only one thing Liv wants "Can we see him? I need to see him". Aaron's grip on her gets tighter as the doctor smiles at her "Of course we are making him comfortable now but someone will come get you."

Everyone sits down not speaking again except this time Liv is glued to Aaron or Aaron is glued to Liv she isn't sure. "Trust Robert to be in a crash and hurt his big smug head I am not letting him forget this." She hadn't realised she has spoken out loud until she heard laughter and then turns bright red. "Oh Liv, thank you" Vic says as she smiles across the room at her as Adam can't help it and laughs even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments.
> 
> Again this is just me rambling..... but I had it written so.

About half an hour passes before someone comes to get them to take them to see Robert. Not everyone is able to go so Liv, Aaron, Vic & Diane go while everyone else waits. Liv freezes as she takes in the sight in front of her. Robert lying there attached to so many machines. There's no hint of the smug, arrogant, kind and loving brother she has gotten used too. She watches as Vic clings to Diane as if she's too afraid to touch him incase he breaks. Aaron walks up to him and runs his hand through Robert's hair "Oh Robert what have you been doing eh? You need to fight to come back to us..... messed up forever me and you eh?". This sparks Liv into moving and she walks up next to Aaron and says "And I have years of hard work ahead of me to turn you two old well older and grey." Aaron puts his arm around her and smiles "yeah you can't leave me on my own for that." 

Vic clears her throat and walks up and takes his other hand "Not only that but as you well know Rob your new niece or nephew needs you too so you fight you hear me". Liv looks up at Vic "you are having a baby?" she asks knowing the answer but needing to break the silence. "Yeah, I got scared when I found out I knew the only person to help would be Rob. He was amazing about it helped me tell Adam and everything, sorry I told him to keep it a secret." Aaron is next to speak "Vic it wasn't his secret to tell I am not upset congratulations this is great news." Vic smiles "Adam will be gutted he didn't get to tell you himself, Diane I am sorry I didn't tell you yet I was going to today at lunch and then...." she trails off and starts crying. 

They all pull chairs around the bed, Aaron and Liv on one side with Diane and Vic on the other "Wow a new baby, please say I get baby sitting rights?" Liv says out of the blue. "Oh of course isn't that one of the special things about being an Auntie?" Vic replies. Liv looks up at her but doesn't say anything "You know the family thing works both ways Liv, you are Robert's little sister now too which makes you family to me too." Liv goes round the bed and hugs Victoria with a simple "Thank you".

 

Its been 48 of the longest hours ever with Aaron and Liv refusing to leave the hospital at all. Adam and Diane have made Vic go home to rest with Chas making Diane go home too. Everyone agreed there was nothing they could do to make Liv or Aaron leave so they left the little family alone. With Aaron curled up sleeping on the chair, Liv was leaning on the bed holding Robert's hand.

"I never thanked you, you know. For finding mum and me, Aaron told me it was you. I wouldn't have him in my life right now if you hadn't looked even if you probably regret it. So thank you I know it sounds stupid to say it now. You need to wake up Rob they say you should start too now but as usual you are being stubborn and doing what you want." She looks at Aaron "He needs you to you know - messed up forever he reckons. We have all been through so much don't we at least get that. I love you idiot so you need to wake up." She starts crying quietly and puts her head on his hand. She doesn't know when Aaron woke up but he's around beside her trying hug her as best he can. "He knows you love him Liv and I never thanked him either for that for finding you. But I know for a fact he doesn't regret it at all." 

That's when she feels it and moves her head to look at Robert's hand. She just stares at it willing it to do it again when she hears the softest rough sounding "I love you too". She looks up to see a pair of tired looking blue/green eyes looking right at her. "And I don't regret it at all even if you are a pain in the arse." Liv and Aaron both laugh "Finally sleeping beauty awakes" she says and Robert frowns. Aaron goes to get a doctor to tell them he's woken up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I lost my writing mojo. Tried putting this short chapter down to see how it goes.

"So sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Liv asks quietly, scared to burst the bubble incase this isn't real and still clinging onto his hand. "Tired" which sounds so rough but at the same time music to her ears. She laughs "Even with you being out for two days." He frowns "Two days seriously? What happened?" Before she can answer a nurse and a doctor come through the door to check Robert with Liv and Aaron relegated to the waiting room again.

"Urgh, why do we always have to sit around and wait? Honestly we should have a space just for us in this hospital!" Liv says while pacing around the waiting room. Aaron laughs "Yeah no one else better be in here for a long time after this you hear me? And anyway its been five minutes give them time to check him."

She sits back down next to him and another ten long minutes later the doctor comes out. "Well how is he doing?" 

"Mr Sugden, was very lucky but he still has a long road to recovery ahead of him but the signs are positive. He doesn't remember the accident the last thing he remembers is leaving home in the morning, which could just be his minds way of protecting him. As he has had lung damage before we need to keep an eye on his breathing for a few more days. And the fractured wrist is already on its way to healing. The only thing to ask is has he ever suffered from migraines before? He is displaying the symptoms of one now, could just be from the accident but just want to check his history?" The doctor looks between Aaron and Liv who just stand there and look at him. "I know its a lot to take in." This shakes Aaron from his thoughts "ummm no he's never mentioned migraines before."

"Okay, well we can keep an eye on it as he will be in here for a few more days yet. You can go back in if you like but he does need rest as do you both." Before he has finished speaking Liv has already headed back to Robert.

When she walks in he looks like he's sleeping so she doesn't say anything. "You know it's rude just to stare don't you?" She rushes over to his side and grabs his hand. "Not my fault you looked like sleeping beauty again is it?" Before either of them can say anything Aaron adds "At it already you two?" They laugh but it brings out a cough in Robert. "You okay?" Both Liv and Aaron ask at the same time. "Yeah all good. And as much as I love seeing you I know I am going to fall asleep again and you two look like you need some so go home."

"No" both Liv and Aaron respond at the same time. It makes Robert smile "Look I'm going to need you two when I get out to help me as much as it pains me to admit, so you need to be well for that not running yourselves into the ground." Aaron just stands there and Liv concedes "Fine you have a point but know I am not happy I have to leave." Aaron finally agrees "Fine, I will go home and let everyone know you are awake and resting and they can maybe come tomorrow to see you. We had to make Vic leave in her condition we thought it was best or she would have been here." Robert smiles and then frowns "God I ruined the announcement didn't I?"

"Hey, don't be daft alright. I think she will be more relieved to have you in one piece." Aaron says as he runs his hand through Robert's hair. "But Rob, don't ever scare me like that again." He leans forward and places the most gentle kiss to Robert's lips scared incase he breaks him.

"Thank you. But you haven't distracted me I am tired and my head hurts so go home and rest please?" Robert is all but whispering now the exhaustion kicking in. "Okay we will let everyone know and be back tomorrow, love you." Aaron steps back and Liv squeezes Robert's hand but he's already asleep.

Liv and Aaron head out to get a taxi home both of them letting the exhaustion hit them knowing that Robert was awake and they would deal with his injuries as a family. On the way home they call everyone and give them the update all agreeing to wait until morning and go see Robert. 

When they get to the mill Liv lets out a huge sigh, her family is slightly damaged but it's all in one piece. "Aaron, I was terrified we were going to lose him. I couldn't handle that. I wind him up but I do love him you know that right?" Aaron pulls her towards him "Of course and don't doubt Robert does too. It was a big scare for us all but I get that you lived this once before with me and I am so sorry you had too. But we will get through this okay?" She cuddles into his side on the couch and that's where they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any comments etc are always appreciated. Hopefully I'm taking this to a place you guys are okay with.

**Author's Note:**

> Again fairly new to all this..... so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
